


I Will Always Love You

by MasukisJacket



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I forgot to tag it before but past anxceit is mentioned, I have no idea how broadway shows work, I just wanna say, Kissing, Like seriously he cant even tell roman he loves him, Logicality and dukeceit are just in the bg, M/M, OOF the ending was just sliiiightly rushed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, So i probably got some things wrong, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but they're still major enough to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: 5 times that Roman kissed Virgil, and 1 time Virgil kissed Roman.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I felt like it AND i introduced my parents to Sanders sides!!! I was really nervous but they both liked it and I was super happy! Virgil is both of their favorite characters, so... like parent like child ig?? (Seriously virgil is my son I love him sm)  
> We just finished svs redux today and I'm rlly happy that they like it enough to put up with watching it every time my dad comes over for the past.. week haha
> 
> And ok, warnings: A few swear words, other than that I don't think there are any. Neat

1.

Virgil fidgeted impatiently. He was waiting for Roman to get out of drama club, as it went on a little longer than chess club most days. He was glad that he had joined chess club, of all things, even if people thought he was a nerd because of it. He had met Logan (who was a legitimate nerd) there, and he had (accidentally) introduced him to Roman.

Even if he wasn't good at expressing his emotions, he sure was good at feeling them. He felt a lot of love towards Roman, a whole lot, and that was about it. Virgil loved initiating cuddles with Roman, because then he would get that dorky smile on his face, and blush, and say some cheesy bullshit that would make Virgil love him even more and it was an endless cycle of gayness.

He really loved having a boyfriend, especially one like Roman. Virgil wasn't the most affectionate person, but _wow_ Roman made it easy to cuddle him for hours on end and then kiss him and fall asleep in each other's arms - and, yes, that had happened multiple times before. He was just so sweet, and funny, and really handsome...

Virgil felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned his head, and saw Logan smiling back at him.

"Greetings," Logan sat next to him, but on the actual seat of the picnic bench instead of the table part of it. It would make sense that he had just left, as he always stayed late at chess club.

"Sup," Virgil shifted, a bit annoyed that his train of thought was interrupted.

"Were you thinking about Roman?" Logan smiled almost smugly, and Virgil sputtered a little bit.

"I... How could you tell?"

"You seemed incredibly lost in your thoughts, and had a sort of... Wistful expression. You are usually a very alert person, and you only get lost in your thoughts when Roman is around or if you're obviously thinking about him."

"I didn't ask for an essay," Virgil joked, smiling.

"Apologies. I have a bit of a habit of observing people sometimes, and cannot help but notice certain details about them."

"Yeah, I'm sure you have every one of Patton's habits committed to memory," Virgil teased, enjoying the way that Logan blushed and hid his face.

"Patton is just a very interesting person, a-and..."

"C'mon, Lo. It's so obvious. Just ask him out already."

"But... I can't! I don't understand feelings, and _especially_ not romance!"

"And that's one of the things Patton loves about you. I mean, I think it'd be hard to find something Pat _doesn't_ love about you, but..."

"You think so?" Logan looked up at Virgil with an expression that could only be described as a hopeful puppy about to get fed. Virgil laughed, and nodded.

"I know so. He told me himself." He paused, and then continued. "Well, actually, more like he told Roman who told me, but it still counts-"

"Did somebody say Roman?" Ah, there he was. Virgil's overdramatic boyfriend who was egotistical and an absolute dumbass. And also unfairly handsome, but that was besides the point.

"Yes, actually. Glad to see your ears are working." Virgil said sarcastically, unable to keep a smile off of his face. Roman walked over to the two of them

"I would never allow my ears to stop working! Otherwise, how would I be able to hear that amazing voice of yours?" Roman took one of Virgil's hands in his, causing him to blush slightly.

"My god, how did you get sappier since lunch?"

"It's one of my many talents," Roman laughed.

"Ok, well, I hope walking is another one of your talents, because we're about to do a lot of it."

"Wait, why? My house isn't that far from here, it would only take-"

"These," Virgil reached into his pocket, fumbled for a bit, and pulled out some tickets, handing one to Roman. "I, uh, know you like Heathers, and there's a showing nearby today, so I-"

"Virgil... How did you get your hands on these?" Roman stared at the ticket in his hands in awe, and Virgil made a mental note to impress him like that more often because that face was adorable.

"I went to the website and bought some?"

"These are expensive! Rare items, blessed upon us from the gods-!"

"Okay, slow your roll, Princey." Virgil put a hand on Roman's shoulder, causing him to stop vibrating and his smile to grow even wider. "Don't sweat it, I wanted to go too. And besides, they weren't Hamilton-level expensive, so..."

"You are... Amazing!" Roman threw his arms around the emo, squeezing him tightly. "I cannot possibly express my gratitude!"

"Ow! I swear, Ro, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for..." Virgil shook his head as Roman reluctantly let go of him.

"Well, we must get going! Heathers awaits us!" He exclaimed dramatically, putting an arm up in the air.

"Wow, you're really excited, Roman. What's the occasion?" Patton walked up to the three of them, and it was impossible to miss the way Logan immediately lit up.

"Virgil and Roman are going on a musical date, it seems." Logan smiled, and Patton's default smile grew even wider.

"That sounds fun!"

"It will be! Come, J.D-lightful, we can't be late!"

"Wow, one of your stupid nicknames is actually on topic for once." Virgil and Roman started to walk away, but Logan stopped them.

"You do realize I can just drive you, right?"

"You would do that?" Roman seemed eager to accept.

"Lo, it's fine, you kinda always end up being the one who drives us everywhere, and I feel kinda bad-"

"It's fine. Patton and I are going somewhere as well, so we would have to drive either way. And I believe the theater is on the same path as the escape room, so it would take up no more of my time or gas by driving you there."

"Yeah! Besides, we- er, Logan, I guess, would always be willing to help you guys out, so don't worry about it!" Patton nodded.

"Wow... Thanks," Virgil shrugged, and began walking in the direction of Logan's car, dragging Roman with him, who had gotten distracted by a particularly cute butterfly.

All four of them got in the car, Logan and Patton in front, and Virgil and Roman in the back. Even though he had a perfectly good window seat where he would be comfortable, Virgil still sat in the middle. Not only did he like snuggling up to Roman (even if the seatbelts sometimes got in the way), but when Remus or Janus joined them, he enjoyed sitting between two people, it was secure. It was practically his seat by now, and everyone just accepted it. Actually, now that Virgil thought about it, everyone had kind of an assigned seat in the car, paying testiment to just how many times they drove places together.

"I would like to thank you again, Virgil," Roman was hugging Virgil the best that he could with the seatbelt situation, making sure to hold one of his hands. "For doing this for me. It must've taken a lot of planning to do this, Heathers is a rather popular musical, after all, and Broadway shows are just expensive in general. So... Thank you."

"No problem. I'm glad it happened this week, at least, I know things have kinda been rough for you lately."

"Virge, I don't think you understand how grateful I am... How could I make it up to you?" Roman was rubbing small circles into Virgil's hand, who found it utterly adorable how he did that every time they held hands.

"Hmmm..." Virgil pretended to mull it over for a few seconds, before smirking (or at least trying, it came out more as a really wide smile) back at his boyfriend. "Kiss me?"

"Haha, that's not anywhere near what you've done for me. But, if you insist." Roman gently cupped Virgil's cheek, and did that annoyingly cute thing he always did before kissing Virgil where he gently stroked his cheek. He leaned in, and very gently kissed him. They had been dating long enough that they had kissed a few times previously, but Virgil could never get over how it made him feel. A strong pang in his stomach that quickly turned into a warm and comforting feeling. It never got any less amazing.

"Wow..." Virgil could only sit there, forehead pressed against Roman's, and smile. "That was amazing."

"I love you, my emo nightmare."

"If you two have finished being overly in love back there," Logan broke both of them out of their trance. "We've arrived."

"Wonderous!" Roman eagerly got out of the car, and Virgil followed, a bit slower.

"Have fun on your non-date," Virgil smirked at Logan and Patton, who both blushed, and closed the door.

2.

It wasn't uncommon for Virgil to stay the night at Roman's house. They did it quite often - usually on accident, they would fall asleep on the couch together, and wake up to Remus being chaotic at 3am, so they would just go and sleep in Roman's room -, that it just kinda became a thing that happened.

It was more uncommon for Patton and Logan to join them, which always resulted in them all sleeping in Roman's room and, again, being woken up by Remus, but not at 3am when it was all of them. It had happened before a few times, often ending up with Virgil and Roman snuggling on Roman's bed, and Patton and Logan holding hands while sleeping which was the cutest thing ever.

What was a completely new experience for all of them was Janus being over. He was kind of a new addition to the friend group, but he fit in quite well, especially since he had already met Virgil in English class first semester (and also dated him for a little bit but they collectively agreed as a friend group to not mention it, since they were fine with each other anyway and the others - Patton - were worried they might stop getting along if it was brought up). And if Janus was over, that meant Remus was also going to be in Roman's room. Janus and Remus definitely had feelings for each other, and they both probably knew, but they weren't officially dating yet. Maybe that night would change it.

Either way, they were all there now. And were discussing what to do, as if they didn't already know that they were all going to agree on playing a board game. More specifically, Sorry.

"I say we should light shit on fire!"

"No, Remus, we're not lighting anything on fire." Janus shook his head, obviously trying (and failing) to hold back an incredibly fond smile.

"Come onnnnnnn, it'll be more fun than whatever these guys are gonna suggest!" Remus put on his best pouting face, which was hardly convincing. At least to Roman. He had seen it enough directed towards their mother to be immune. Actually, everybody was probably immune to it besides Janus.

"I don't doubt that, but..." Of course. Janus and Remus were the troublemakers of the group. To be fair, Remus actually got in trouble more often, as he didn't have much of a filter on that dirty mouth of his (both figuratively and literally), while Janus was more manipulative and got away with things.

"How about 'Sorry!'" Patton lit up, and Logan, Roman, and Virgil all nodded. It was probably the best that they keep the two chaotic entities over there in check.

"That sounds fun," Logan said, adjusting his glasses.

"How about _boring_?! You guys have no concept of _real_ fun!"

"Isn't four people the max to play Sorry?" Janus raised an eyebrow, and Patton's excitement quickly deflated.

"Hm, good point." Roman scrunched up his nose in thought. He noticed Virgil looking at him with that lovestruck smile, and winked at him, making the emo giggle a bit, but quickly try to cover it up with a cough. God, he was so cute... "Maybe you two could watch? Or... We could do teams!"

"But there are only six of us, in order to have teams, we'd need teams of two, and that'd leave us with only three actual players." Virgil pointed out, his face returning to its regular scowl.

"You can still play with three people," Logan pointed out, already getting the box from Roman's closet. "And it does sound like the best course of action."

"Ooh, less boring! Let's destroy them, Jan!" Remus eagerly grabbed Janus' hand, making him jump and quickly get flustered.

"Patton, shall we?" Logan set the box on the ground, and sat next to Patton, who nodded and grinned.

"Of course, Lo! I call blue!" Patton yelled, excited again, and grabbed the bag and four blue pawns. 

"Wh- If he gets to call blue, I get to call red!" Roman said, scooting over to Virgil and linking their arms together, basically dragging him to the board that Logan had just finished setting up. He stole the bag from Patton, grabbing the red pawns and throwing the bag at Remus and Janus, who, he noted a bit smugly, were still holding hands. He had made a bet - okay more like a deal - with Remus earlier that day that if he managed to start dating Janus before he left in the morning, he'd help him with whatever scheme he was planning next. In hindsight, not the best idea, but he was tired of his brother's pining, and what he had heard from Virgil, Janus' pining was even more annoying.

"Green or yellow?" Janus held up the bag to Remus, who excitedly grabbed it and squeezed it.

"Why not both?" He shrugged, and proceeded to burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! Green."

And so, the teams all got ready to play Sorry. It mostly consisted of Roman making himself and Virgil lose horribly, Logan and Patton winning, and Remus and Janus being a chaotic duo who were constantly getting revenge on the other teams. Overall, one of the most fun sleepovers they had ever had.

Unfortunately, none of them - besides Virgil and Remus - had the ability to stay up later than 1am, so it was time for them to sleep before anybody realized.

"Aw, man, it's already 12:30?!" Remus frowned, and let go of Janus' hand for the first time in hours. "I was actually having fun."

"Okay, so Virgil and I will sleep on my bed, Patton and Logan will sleep in their respective sleeping bags-" Roman got interrupted by his twin.

"Oh my god, you still have those?!" Remus cackled.

"... Yes, Remus. I do. Janus, where are you gonna sleep? With Remus?"

"I..." Janus blushed, his face turning a deeper shade of red when Remus wiggled his eyebrows at him. "D-do you have anything else?"

"Nope. Trust me, this is practically my second house." Virgil shook his head.

"Wow, you two really are like a married couple." Logan muttered, causing Roman to make an indignant noise and Virgil to snort.

"Okay, well... If I have to."

"Yay!" Remus clapped his hands together, and then held one out to Janus, who smiled a bit awkwardly as he took it. "Just try not to fall in love with me." He joked, and then winked. Roman knew Remus was an honest and forward person, but this was going a bit overboard. Was his help really that necessary for what Remus was planning?

"Well, if that was the test, it seems I have failed." Everybody in the room did a double take, but nobody's expression was as priceless as Remus'. He was absolutely shocked, and Roman wished he was able to take a picture. "Come on." Janus just dragged him to his own room, and Remus had this dumb smile on his face, and Roman was glad that he wasn't going to have to deal with those two being stupid for any longer.

"Wow. I didn't expect him to just _say_ that." Logan got out the sleeping bags, laying them opposite of Roman's bed, where Virgil was currently laying down and staring at the ceiling. Roman was surprised that Logan hadn't insisted on going to bed at his usual time like he usually did, but it was probably because he was having fun, no matter how much he insisted he didn't get enjoyment out of such simple things.

"I'm happy for them!" Patton smiled, snuggling into his own bag. "I mean, it was really obvious."

"Yeah, just like you and Logan..." Virgil muttered loud enough for Roman to hear as he was sitting down on the bed, and he almost fell over trying not to laugh.

"Wow, Virgil. Don't just at them like that yet." Roman was still stifling his laughter, but a few small giggles slipped through. Virgil just smiled up at him and that face was so soft and cute that Roman almost died.

"Okay, okay, you win." Virgil flipped over, sitting up and snuggling up to Roman.

"Wow, I love you..." Roman muttered, loving the way that Virgil's smile grew and how he failed to hide it.

"Mm, you too, Ro." He laid down, pulling Roman down with him and buried his face in his shoulder. "Good night. I'm actually tired, too. Being around Remus for too long can be... Draining."

"Yeah, I get that. Night, Virgil." Roman put his leg over Virgil's, cuddling closer, and fell asleep within moments.

When he woke up, he thought he was the first one, as Logan and Patton were holding hands in their sleep, and Remus didn't come in to bother them yet, but then he looked down at Virgil. The emo had his eyes open and was looking at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"Good morning, Virge," Roman gently poked his cheek, and Virgil looked at him with those stunning eyes, and _smiled_ and _wow_ he was pretty and- God, Roman was so gay.

"You good, Ro? You kinda just spaced out." Virgil cuddled even closer, starting to play with Roman's hair and it felt _amazing_. He leaned into it, adjusting the both of them so that they were closer.

"Sorry, I was too busy being absolutely in love with you." Roman grinned, and Virgil blushed and scoffed, rolling his eyes and letting himself smile.

"God, you sap."

"Yep. Hmm..." Roman just stared at his boyfriend, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. "Can I kiss you?"

"First thing in the morning? Hell yeah."

So he did. Roman absolutely loved the way that Virgil always melted into their kisses after a second, and how he always had that lovestruck expression on his face afterwards, and it took all of Roman's willpower not to kiss him again.

"C'mon, we should probably get up and make something like usual."

"But, what if... We stayed here?" Roman smiled, and Virgil laughed. His laugh was so pretty... "I mean, Patton's still asleep! And we both burn anything when we cook without him."

"Well, okay, _fine,_ " Virgil smirked, and rested his head on Roman's chest. "I guess I'll stay here and cuddle with you if I _have_ to."

3.

Virgil frowned. He looked down at the package of Sour Patch Kids and groaned. It was pretty pathetic that his mouth was hurting from only half a bag of Sour Patch Kids. They weren't even that sour! He licked the inside of his mouth and cringed. It really hurt.

"Oh, my dear, what ails you on your noble quest for treats?" Roman dramatically sat next to him, pulling a sucker out of his mouth.

"I think I ate too many..." Virgil rolled his eyes at himself. "It's like that feeling when you eat too much sour food and it's tingly but in a bad way and it hurts a lot."

"Virgil, that... Sucks. I'm sorry." Roman gently put an arm around his shoulder, starting to rub comforting circles into it.

"No, it's fine, just..." As Virgil said that, he winced from the feeling of pure pain. "God, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Is there any way I could help?" Virgil smiled at the (breathtaking) sight of Roman's smile, and immediately winced again. His eyes lingered on the taller boy's lips, and Roman took that as a sign. "I see. In that case, I shall use my sweet flavored mouth to help you feel better, my chemically imbalanced romance."

"Not what I meant, but it _could_ work, I guess." Virgil shrugged, and Roman eagerly kissed him. It felt a bit different from the other times, not sweet - well, actually it tasted very sweet considering how much candy Roman was eating - or comforting, just kinda... Off. His mouth did actually feel (and taste) better after it deepened and there was some tongue action (which Roman was surprisingly good at, considering that they had never really kissed like that previously and Roman had somehow never had a boyfriend before Virgil), but Virgil pulled away after just a few seconds.

"Stormcloud?" Roman tilted his head. "Is... Something wrong?"

"Maybe? I don't really know." Virgil scratched the back of his neck, taking in the lack of the constant feeling of pain in his mouth. "Maybe kiss me again?"

"Gladly." They did. It was soft and gentle this time, and Virgil felt himself melt into it. This was what he really loved. The kisses where Roman was putting all his affection into it, slow but giving Virgil butterflies nonetheless. It really was magical, how he managed to immediately calm Virgil down like nothing else did.

"I think I feel better now." He smiled at Roman, squeezing his hand.

"That's good. How about your mouth?"

"Oh, that definitely feels better." Virgil smirked playfully, and they both laughed.

"God, you're amazing... Do I tell you I love you enough?"

"You tell me, like, every time you see me. Or when you haven't seen me for an hour. Really often, is what I'm trying to say."

"Hm. That will not do." Roman leaned his head on Virgil's shoulder, turning to talk almost directly into his ear. "I love you, my creepy cookie."

"That one's new," Virgil laughed, not pointing out the slight shiver that went down his spine at Roman basically whispering in his ear.

"I love you, so so much. I won't stop saying it until you get it through that head of yours. I love you, Virgil. I love you." Roman nuzzled into Virgil's neck, continuing to whisper generally affectionate things to the emo, who was blushing a light red.

"Ack, ok, I get it, you love me! Dumbass."

"Good."

4.

It was definitely a bad idea to agree to help Remus with his scheme. Sure, Roman had gotten him and Janus together, but at what cost? He should've known that it would either involve breaking the rules, lighting something on fire, or both, he really should've.

And now he had also gotten in trouble.

At least his mom was reasonable. He was grounded, not as long as Remus since he only helped, but he was still grounded for two weeks. And he couldn't see Virgil except for when they were at school! Oh, what was a gay prince like him to do about it?

Just as he was mourning the loss of precious time with his boyfriend, he heard something hit his window. And, looking out the window, he saw the culprit of the pebble throwing, smirking back up at him.

"Sup," Virgil put two fingers to his head and moved them to the side, that weird greeting he did a lot.

"Virgil? Why are you here?" He opened the window.

"I dunno," Virgil scratched his neck, and even though Roman couldn't see him very well in the darkness, he could make out a faint blush on his face. "I missed you?"

"Aww, you missed me, Panic! at the Everywhere?" Roman grinned, and he saw Virgil's blush deepening.

"Yes, I did, okay? So just like... Help me up there or something?"

"Of course, for I am Rapunzel and you are my Flynn Rider!" Roman said as he gestured to himself dramatically.

"My hair is longer than yours," Virgil pointed out, smiling.

"But not by a lot!" He held a hand outside his window. "Come on, Charlie Frown."

"You actually think you'll be able to get me up there with just your hands?" Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"I've carried you before, now come on! If I go any longer without physical affection I might die."

"Wait, you've carried me before? When?" Virgil took Roman's hand, put those weird heel shoes (Roman didn't know what to call them but they looked really hot on Virgil) on the ledge of the window, and climbed inside with Roman's help.

"You fell asleep on the couch one time and didn't have the heart to wake you up, so I carried you to my room." Roman smiled, continuing to hold Virgil even after he was fully inside. "You're adorable when you sleep."

"That would be creepy coming from anyone else, you know that?" Virgil put an arm around Roman to help balance himself. He tried to pull away after a moment of that, but Roman just kept holding him. "Are... You not gonna let go of me?"

"Why would I do that, when you're just so cute when you're flustered? Unless you really want me to, of course-"

"No, no, I just thought you were going to, so I tried to- Yeah, you get it."

"I will never let go of you, Virgil." Roman gently pressed their lips together, and Virgil's grip on him tightened. It was so cute, how was he allowed to do this to Roman?

"Well, that might be a problem in the future," Virgil tapped his nose playfully, and laughed. Roman could only stare at how gorgeous he was, frozen in place by pure gayness. "But, uh, that _was_ pretty cute, so I guess I'll let it slide."

"Who are you to call me cute when you're this adorable?" Roman pressed their foreheads together.

"Oh my goodness, you are so..." Virgil laughed, gently nuzzling Roman's nose with his.

"See what I mean?"

"No, you're totally the cuter one," Virgil tilted his head, as if he was inviting Roman to kiss him again. He quickly obliged, rubbing small circles into Virgil's back, and felt him lean on Roman more than he already was. "... See what _I_ mean?"

"Wow, you're insufferable." Roman laughed.

"Yeah, I'm like that."

"I know this, and I love you."

"Yeah, uh, you too."

5.

"Another exciting day at the cafeteria!" Roman said very loudly and dramatically as he sat down, putting an arm around Virgil and smiling. "What up, dweebs?"

"Tch, as if you're not also a dweeb," Virgil scoffed, returning the half hug Roman was giving him.

"Logan's helping me study for a test! I don't do very good in English, haha." Patton laughed a bit awkwardly, shifting around. Roman thought he was probably getting pretty antsy, he always did that whenever he had to be away from Logan for too long, and for some reason he wasn't there yet.

"Why not ask Janus? He was probably the best student in class first semester, and definitely less busy than Logan." Virgil asked.

"Well, Logan is just a better teacher, a-and... And I also want to spend more time with him."

"What were you saying about my boyfriend, Virgil?" Everybody collectively jumped when Remus put his hands on Roman's shoulders and leaned over to look at Virgil.

"I wasn't saying anything." Virgil put the hand that wasn't around Roman up defensively.

"Right, I forgot you two were dating now!" Patton almost smacked his forehead, but decided not to. "How is he?"

"Oh, he's absolutely wonderful! Just wait until he comes over here!" Remus skipped to the other side of the table, sitting across from the other three. Sure enough, within a couple minutes, Janus showed up, and Remus gently kissed the scars on the left side of his face, making him relax as he kissed Remus' nose.

"Aww, that's adorable!" Patton put his hands together in glee.

"Sure is," Virgil smiled, and Roman raised an eyebrow at him.

"Virge, I've been meaning to ask you this, isn't it kinda weird that _my_ brother is dating _your_ ex?" Roman whispered to him, and Virgil shook his head.

"Nah, actually, those two work really well together," They looked over to see them holding hands on the table itself, and Remus whispering something into Janus' ear that almost made him die laughing, and he had to stifle it (with little success). "We could never be that happy together romantically, hence the reason why we only dated for, like, a month. And besides, I have you right here."

"Virgil... That was uncharacteristically sweet of you to say." Roman grinned, and it made Virgil blush a little bit as he took his hand.

"Well, I... You're just... Neat." Roman laughed, and just couldn't stop himself from kissing Virgil right then and there. It was really soft, and Roman hoped Virgil could feel all his affection flowing into it. Virgil's grip on his hand stiffened, and Roman pulled away, concerned.

"Stormcloud? Sorry, I really should've asked you, I know how uncomfortable you are with PDA and stuff." Roman looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine," Virgil said, but there was an uncertain edge to his voice. "Not sure it was good enough, though. Kiss me again to make sure?" He smirked playfully, and a smile quickly returned to Roman's face.

"Absolutely, my chemically imbalanced romance," He leaned in again, and it was so much sweeter, especially since Virgil even kissed back a little. "My stars, I love you so much..."

"Yup." Virgil nodded, biting his lip to try to push down his smile.

"If you two are done being all _cute_ over there," They jumped and looked back at Remus, who had somehow managed to get his arm stuck in the cracks between the tables. "I need a little help." Janus was snickering in the background, Patton was trying his best to get his arm out, and Logan- wait, when did Logan show up?

"Oh, yeah, sure," Roman eventually helped his brother's arm out, and gave Remus a thumbs up.

"How the hell did that even happen?" Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Jan bet me on it!" Remus grinned, taking his boyfriend's arm and sitting back down.

"I swear, you two are going to end up getting seriously injured some day..." Logan shook his head.

+1.

It was the day. The drama club was putting on a performance of The Little Mermaid, and Virgil, Logan, Patton, Janus, and Remus had all come to support Roman, who had a smallish, yet important, role of Prince Eric. It had been a while since Virgil had seen the movie, but he knew he'd enjoy it either way. Especially since Roman had been so excited about it in the weeks leading up to the show.

As soon as the five of them sat down with a few concessions, they started making some idle chatter.

"Did you know that in the original story, Ariel gets turned into _sea foam_ at the end?" Remus whispered as quietly as he could, which wasn't very quiet.

"And she also got a second chance-" Logan started to say, but Remus cut him off.

"Ooh, and, every step she took while she had feet was as painful as a thousand knives being stabbed into the bottom of her feet!" He seemed to be getting overly excited at these weird and kind of disturbing facts, but the entire crowd was silenced when the lights dimmed.

The first part of the play was very enjoyable. The girl playing Ariel was insanely good, and the guy playing Triton looked absolutely hilarious with that beard.

But, then came the boat scene. The first scene with Roman in it.

Virgil forgot how to exist once he saw Roman in that outfit. He stopped processing any other information and could only stare at him. How in the world was he this beautiful? So gorgeous, so... Amazing. He tried to hold it in for the entire show, even through intermission, but once he saw Roman in his outfit for the wedding scene, he absolutely lost it. He had to physically cover his mouth to stop himself from screaming due to pure gay. And his voice, and acting, and that got Virgil thinking about everything Roman had done for him and oh, he was so in _love_ that he could barely keep up with his own thoughts.

He turned to say something to Patton, who was sitting next to him, only to see him making out with Logan- wait, what? He had to do a double take. Yeah, no, they were totally making out. Either the two of them were already dating and had decided to hide it from the rest of them for some reason, or they had literally just gotten over all their nervousness and went for it. He was proud of them for finally getting over themselves.

For a brief moment, Virgil considered saying something to Janus, but then realized it was strange to talk to your ex about how much you find another guy cute, especially when said cute boy was his boyfriend's twin. He decided to keep it until the end in order to tell Roman himself. Thinking about it, he had never told Roman he loved him, and had also never kissed him. He was going to change that.

He barely had time to enjoy the intense lighting, the really well acted out Ursula death scene, or any of the backdrops they had made. All he knew was, when the play was over and it was acceptable to leave the theater, he was probably one of the first people out the door. He was so early that the actors hadn't even come out in costume yet, and he saw Roman walk out and notice him, smiling and quickly walking over. He opened his mouth to say something, but Virgil shook his head.

"Virge?" Roman tilted his head and furrowed his brow, and that sight was just too adorable for Virgil to be able to stand it anymore. He flung his arms around Roman, and kissed him with all the gay emotions he had inside him, which was a whole lot. Roman quickly got over the initial shock, kissing him back and wrapping his arms around Virgil's waist. When they pulled away, after what felt like too long and yet still not long enough, Roman had a super cute blush and a dopey smile on his face and it took every ounce of self control in Virgil to not kiss him again.

"I love you, Ro," Virgil breathed, happy to finally be able to say it. "I love the way you get overly excited about the littlest things, I love the way you've been so patient with me in this relationship, I love the way you smile when you look at me, I love your laugh, I love every single thing about you, Ro. I love you."

"Virgil..." Roman looked absolutely flabbergasted, but he was still smiling. "You kissed me. You... Told me you loved me."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't get over how hot you looked in that outfit, and I started thinking about everything, and I realized that I had never actually told you that, so... Yeah."

"Wow, and you call me the sap," Roman teased.

"You still are a total sap, but... Maybe... I could be a sap, too?"

"Aww..." Roman rested his head on top of Virgil's. "Of course I'll be a sap with you."

"See, and then you say things like that..." Virgil shook his head, and buried it into Roman's chest. "I love you so, so much, Roman."

"I love you too, Virgil."

**Author's Note:**

> This made me realize that I haven't watched the little mermaid in a while.. I should really get on that, I watched it sooo much as a kid  
> Also listen I'm not a theater kid idk how anything works
> 
> If you enjoyed it.. neat. Tbh I'm really happy with a lot of this, and I also didn't mean for it to be so LONG wtf


End file.
